Trolls: The Wedding
by kpeacock03
Summary: Today is the day of Gristle and Bridget's Wedding and everyone is celebrating! However, someone starts to get cold feet...
1. The Big Day

It was a bright and sunny day for the Bergens and the Trolls. Today was the day, it was King Gristle's and Bridget's wedding! Everyone was very excited to have a queen in their kingdom. Gristle had invited everyone to his castle for the marriage. Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack were super **DUPER** happy for their Bergen friends. Gristle got the guards to help design the décor for the wedding.

On the day of the wedding, everything was in place. The castle had been decorated in colourful steamers that were hanging from chandeliers. There were long light pink tables with all sorts of food. There was a large light blue canopy hanging from a massive chandelier. In the middle of the tables was five rainbow flowers, There was another long table with a light yellow table with mini–sized tables and chairs for the trolls.

In Bridget's room, Poppy, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki and Smidge were helping Bridget into her wedding gown. It was a white wedding dress with red roses sewn into it while she was wearing a light purple veil. Poppy was wearing a hot pink dress that faded into yellow. Satin was wearing a dark purple dress while Chenille was wearing a light purple dress. DJ Suki was wearing a mint-coloured sparkled dress while Smidge was wearing a yellow sparkled dress.

"You look amazing Bridget!" said Poppy.

"Thanks Poppy. Thanks everyone" said Bridget kneeling down to the trolls height. Bridget had been nervous earlier but the girls had calmed her down. But she still was a little nervous.

"Don't worry Bridget!" began Satin.

"You'll be alright!" finished Chenille.

"Yeah, besides, it's not like your life is going to be over." Said Smidge.

Bridget smiled warmly at them. Poppy smiled back at Bridget then frowned. DJ Suki noticed her then turned to Poppy.

"What's wrong Poppy?" asked DJ Suki concerned for her friend.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how Gristle is feeling right now" said Poppy.

The Girls nodded thinking about how gristle must be feeling on his wedding day. But none of them knew what he was really feeling on this special day...


	2. Cold Feet

Gristle paced up and down his room, sweat running down his head, his head was once neat but now it was like a rat's nest. Cooper, Biggie, Guy Diamond and Branch were watching him pacing up and down. They were all wearing black suits with rainbow roses pinned to their suits.

"Gristle, I think you should calm down…" said Biggie nervously hoping to not upset the king.

"I can't calm down! I am so nervous! I just can't do this!" Gristle yelled taking the trolls by surprise. Gristle sighed sadly and looked out his bedroom window. He saw all of the other Bergens and trolls walking towards the castle.

"I'm sorry guys, It's just… I just don't think I could marry Bridget…." Said Gristle.

Branch climbed up the curtain and used his hair to wrap around Gristle's hand to get his attention.

"Gristle, I know you're nervous but you just can't give up! Bridget loves you. She loves you for you. Everyone can love. I love Poppy more than anything. I know that you love Bridget just as much as I love Poppy. I am right here for you Gristle. We are all here for you."

Gristle smiled at Branch then turned to see the other trolls smiling at him happily too. He realised that Branch was right. He love Bridget.

"You're right Branch! Thanks for helping me. I really need to repay you." Said Gristle.

"You don't need to Gristle. You have already repay me. By being my friend. AND not eating me" Joked Branch.

Gristle chuckled and turned and walked to the mirror. He could do this. He CAN do this!

"I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!" Gristle said confidently. He can do this! After all, the ceremony only lasts for a few minutes….. Right?


	3. The Wedding

The Alter was packed with Bergens and Trolls. Gristle and the Snack Pack were waiting for Bridget to walk down the aisle. Bergens and the Trolls were talking to each other about the wedding.

"I can't do this" said Gristle to himself. Branch looked at Gristle and patted him on the arm.

"You will be fine Gristle! We trolls are all here for you"

Gristle smiled warmly at Branch. He was right, all of his friends will be right there for him. Across from them was the girls. Poppy was talking to DJ Suki about the after-party, Satin and Chenille were giving each other their opinion on their dresses while Smidge was getting bored.

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" screamed Smidge impatiently.

"Well, we all have been standing for 5 minutes so I guess we need to wait a little longer?" said Guy Diamond.

"Looks like we all don't have to wait any longer." Said Biggie looking towards the door.

The music started to play while every Bergen and troll started to stand up and turned to the door. The doors opened and their stood Gristle's Bride. Her gown shimmered and sparkled as well as her bouquet, she smiled shyly at Gristle whose eyes were as wide as frying pans. The Snack pack giggled at this.

Bridget slowly walked down the aisle, she took deep breaths, swallowing them nervously. When she reached Gristle, She went down on her knees and placed to large bouquet near Poppy. Since the trolls are very, very small, she knew that the trolls weren't strong enough to hold it so she wanted to place her bouquet near Poppy.

Bridget stood up and took Gristle's hands. They both looked at each other lovingly then they turned their heads towards a Bergen who was the minister. The wedding had began…


	4. The Wedding Party

A Bergen stood on a small platform in front of Bridget and Gristle. The Trolls and Bergens sat down in their seats while the Bergen cleared his throat and stared at this book.

"Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever. Despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here.

Bridget was a scullery maid who worked for King Gristle. She was in love with him when they were kids. She wanted to date him but she couldn't, therefore she knew that Gristle will NEVER love her back. That's when she met the Trolls, Queen Poppy wanted to help Bridget. They gave her a new hairstyle and new clothes, she took under the name 'Lady Glitter Sparkles'. She impressed the king and they feel in love with one another.

You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter.

Will you, Prince Gristle, keep Bridget as your favorite person — to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?" said the Bergen who finally finished the speech.

Gristle looked into Bridget eyes. He loved her red eyes glowing. He knew that he and **HE** only wanted Bridget in his life.

"I do" Gristle said proudly.

Will you, Bridget, keep Prince Gristle t as your favorite person — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?"

Bridget looked at Gristle while tears in her eyes.

"I do" she said tearfully.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" The Bergen said taking a deep breath after finishing.

Gristle and Bridget share a deep, passionate kiss. Everybergen and troll stood and cheered. They clapped and shouted and screamed with happiness. Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack were the loudest of them all.

Jazz music filled the air while Bergens and trolls were dancing and singing. The party had gone for 3 hours straight. When the song finished, A Bergen took the mic and cleared his raspy throat.

"Wonderful Song! And thank you everyone for coming to this celebration. Now it is time for the Bride and Groom to share their first dance together as Husband and Wife."

Bridget and Gristle walked to the dance floor while the song "Unusual Way" played.

 _In a very unusual way_

 _One time I needed you_

Bridget took Gristle's hand and place it around her waist

 _In a very unusual way_

 _You were my friend_

Gristle placed his arm on Bridget's shoulder

 _Maybe it lasted a day_

 _Maybe it lasted an hour_

Bridget and Gristle looked into each other eyes

 _But somehow it will never end_

They both slowly start to move sideways

 _In a very unusual way_

 _I think I'm in love with you_

The Snack pack giggled. They knew about how much Bridget wanted to go on a date with the king when they first meet her.

 _In a very unusual way_

 _I want to cry_

 _Something inside me goes weak_

 _Something inside me surrenders_

 _Branch looks at Poppy smiling. Poppy looks at him blushing._

" _Um Poppy? I was wondering, D-Do you wanna dance with me?" Branch asked nervously._

 _And you're the reason why_

Poppy looked at Branch. She smiled warmly at him that made his heart melt.

 _You're the reason why!_

"Of course I will" said Poppy calmly. She took Branch's hand as they walked on the dance floor.

 _You don't know what you do to me_

 _You don't have clue_

Everytroll and Bergen started to partner up and started to join in.

 _You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you_

 _It scares me so that I can hardly speak_

Poppy and Branch looked into their lover's eyes as Bridget and Gristle looked did the same.

 _In a very unusual way_

 _I owe what I am to you_

 _Though at times_

 _It appears I won't stay_

 _I never go_

Little bugs started to fly around and light up

 _Special to me in my life_

 _Since the first day that I met you_

 _How could I ever forget you_

 _Once you had touched my soul?_

 _The music slowly stopped and Branch and Gristle dipped Bridget and Poppy._

 _In a very unusual way_

 _You've made me whole…_

 _The couples smiled at one another lovingly while the music ended. Everyone started to clap and cheer. The couples looked around in embarrassment and went back to their normal position._

 _The wedding lasted into the night until the wedding ended. Poppy, Branch, The Snack Pack and all of the other trolls said their goodbyes to the Bergens and they all left for the troll tree._

" _This was a great wedding" said Poppy waving at Bridget._

" _Yeah, it was." Branch agreed. He took Poppy's hand and they walked off together towards the troll tree._


End file.
